One Night
by Tatertot56
Summary: After Ayako and Monk's wedding, Mai's life changes forever. (First chapter is like a prequel.)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story mentions some events that happened in the manga. Thank you for reading!**

It was the day of their wedding. Ayako was beaming. I helped her get changed and did her hair and makeup. Hara-san helped me, thankfully. She did stand and watch me for the most part, though.

It had been five years since we found Gene's body. Five years since Naru's been to visit. Although the time was long, he came back, as the best man no less!

I was the most surprised when I found out that Oliver Davis was picked as Bou-san's leading man, I freaked out. Ayako had laughed at my desperate face and said, "What's wrong? Naru is the best man, you're the maid of honor. You two will get to be together a lot!"

Curse her and her shipping skills!

After I got the bride ready, I still had to get myself ready. In the five years that have past, I've let my hair grow out. It falls to my mid back now. Thus, curling my hair took a long time. I put on some makeup as well (I want to look good sometimes you know.)

The bridesmaids dresses were long, silver gowns with a heart shaped neckline. My dress was off-white with a heart shaped neckline as well. Ayako's dress was white, with a poofy bottom and long train. I helped her with the finishing touches and the three of us made our way down to the car. The drive from the hotel to the temple was about twenty minutes. In that time, I had to make sure Ayako got there without messing her hair up.

As we pulled up to the temple, Hara-San and I helped hold her dress up as we climbed the stairs. When we finally made it, we hid the bride. I told Masako to stay with her while I check on Bou and the men. I found them on the opposite side of the temple. Bou hugged me and started to cry. I patted his shoulder. "Cheer up! You're getting married!" I scolded.

He looked at me with big eyes full of tears. "I know! That's why I'm crying!"

I hit his arm and shoved him away. "Is it time yet?"

He shook his head. "We're waiting on one more person. All the guests are seated but we're still waiting on him."

I looked around at the men. There's his three groomsmen, so who else…. I gasped . That's right! Naru still isn't here! Where is that man?! I'll string him up when he gets here!

We waited. Five minutes, then ten. Ayako called me, wondering what the holdup was. I told her that narcissistic bastard still isn't here. She seemed to understand thankfully.

"Don't you have his number?" I asked.

He nods. "I've tried a dozen times. I even called Lin and Madoka. No one's answered!"

I glance at the time on my phone. "We'll have to substitute one of these guys if he doesn't show in the next five."

"Do you have that little faith in me, Mai?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine. No, no, no! My heart quivered. I'm suddenly 16 again. He's the one I love. I'll never forget him. I can't stop loving him.

"Naru!" Bou shouted.

He brushed past me and embraced the man in a bear hug. Naru is only about two inches shorter than him now. He grew so much! I called Ayako back and told her that we're ready.

We lined up with our partners. "How's life been?" Naru asked me.

He didn't seem too interested. The music started and I took his arm. "Fine. Better than yours I assume."

He glared at me. "I missed you," I said.

Naru's arm went stiff. He looked down at me with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry what I said to you."

My eyes went wide. No way! He's apologizing?! "Which thing are we talking about? You've said a lot of mean things to me."

He gave me a "are you serious" look. "Your confession Mai."

My mouth formed an "O". He sighed. "I didn't mean that. I was just...frustrated, I guess.'

I nodded. We couldn't talk any further because we are cued into the room. Together, we walk down the aisle.

Their wedding was beautiful. Their vows were heartwarming and the kiss was sweet and full of love. The reception was back at the hotel. There was music and food. The bride and groom's first dance was enchanting. After their dance, we got turned up.

I've never seen so many drunk people dancing. Well, I've never been to a club so...I guess this is what one would look like. I killed it on the dance floor.

I watched Naru from the corner of my eye. He sat at a table and talked to Lin. I waited for my opportunity. I grabbed Madoka and told her to grab Lin and I'll get Naru.

The woman smiled evilly and nodded. She took off toward the Chinese man. I watched them talk for a few seconds before she dragged him by his arm and onto the dance floor. I grabbed a drink and made my way over to him. He watched me approach. "Hey, Naru."

I sat the glass down beside him. "That's for you."

I held mine out and he took his. We clinked the glasses together and down it. "Let's go dance! Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

Naru looked weird. He nodded and I took his hand. There was a shock. We're totally meant for each other. We danced until late evening. The drinks kept coming and I ended up stumbling around. The last thing I remember is falling into Naru's arms.

I remember what yesterday felt like.

I wake up and I am warm. Incredibly warm. As if someone is laying a pile of hot rocks on me.

I'm sore all over. What happened last night? I push the white hotel sheets off of me. I gasp as cool air hits my naked body. Why am I naked?!

I hear a groan beside me. My eyes widen. I slowly turn my head to the right. Black hair. And then an arm! There's a person beside me.

I rush to my feet. I cradle my hands to my chest. A feel something cold touch me. On my left ring finger is a ring. What? Where did this come from? I look back toward the person.

I grab the covers and pull slightly back. No way! The man in the bed is Naru!

I suddenly get a flashback. He carried me to his room and… My skin burns. No freaking way! We did _it._

I decide that we need to talk. I grab the shirt closest to me, Naru's undershirt. I slip it over my head and proceed to shake him awake.

"What are you doing, Mai?" He grumbles as he opens his eyes.

"Wake the hell up you bastard! We have a lot to talk about."

He slowly sits up, running the sleep from his eyes. He seems to slowly realize what's going on. His hands drop from his face and he turns his head, examining the room. His eyes land lastly on me.

"What _are_ you wearing?" He asks.

I cross my arms over my chest. No way! He just ogled me! I grit my teeth. "What are we going to do about _this_?" I point to the sheets.

He looks at the spot. "Nothing. That's not important."

 _This little!_ I grab him by the chin. "It _is_ important! You need to take some responsibility!"

Naru grabs my wrist and pulls my hand off of him. He pushes me back and stands. I avert my eyes. As he opens the door to the bathroom he says, "I guess we'll have to get married."

I rush after him. "W-what do you mean?"

He ignores me and turns the water on. Steam rises quickly from inside the huge shower. "I said, what do you mean?!"

He reaches behind me for a towel and washcloth. Naru suddenly puts his dark eyes on me. He moves closer and grabs the hem of the shirt. "Put your arms up."

I stutter for an answer, but finally give up and put my arms up. He tosses the shirt to the side and takes my hand instead. Naru steps into the shower and drags me in too. My mind has gone blank. What's right anymore?

He washes my hair. His hands are surprisingly gentle. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I said that you loved Gene. I-I just didn't know if I felt the same way."

I turn around to look at him. He touches my face. "But now I know that...I like you too Mai. I guess that's why I put that ring on you..."

I can't tell if it's the water or if I'm really crying. I hug him tightly. "I love you! My heart has hurt all this time, Naru! You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that!"

I get to see him smile. "I'm going to open SPR again. But only after we get married."

I nod. "Thank you!"

I smile. He looks just as handsome as he did ten years ago. Ghost hunting is a dangerous part of our lives. We managed to raise two children through it, though. Our son, who is nine looks just like his dad, and our daughter who is six. She looks like me, but has her father's eyes. I can't believe I got to marry this person.

My life is perfect. I have my friends and family beside me through everything. I have the job that I love doing.

Oliver takes my hand. He smiles back at me. No matter what job we take on, I know that we'll always be together.

 **The chapters following this will be a continuation of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

There is always darkness in my dreams now. Without the eldest twin in my dreams, my life is harder. I know it's selfish of me, but without him there to be my guide, Naru gets angrier at me when I mess up. It's harder on both of us.

This case is tough. We don't have Hara-San with us this time. So that leaves me, Mai Davis (Shibuya to the public), to detect the spirits. In case you're wondering, Naru and I _did_ get married, shortly after he came back to Japan, actually.

 _What's it like, Mai?_ You may be asking. It is literally **hell.** In our tiny apartment, nothing gets done unless I do it. I cook, I clean, I feed the cat. When we come home from work, Naru throws his jacket down on the couch and cracks open files.

I get onto him all the time about it. He ignores me as always. Anyway, this case is unique. It's a serial rape and murder case. The criminal was never caught and his soul is still wandering around his home, where he committed his crimes.

The house is huge so we split into two groups for sleeping arrangements. Naru and I, John and Yasu, and Monk and Ayako, who also got married. In fact there's a crazy story about what happened at that wedding...I'm sure you've already heard it, though. Lin decides to stay in the equipment room and watch the cameras, and has his own room for when he needs to sleep.

I hate leaving him all by himself, but I know that he's the strongest of us all. The clients came to our office a week ago. It was an elderly couple.

The man was the murderer's brother, who now owns the house. "It's terrifying. We see him walking down the hallways, turning the corner. He's holding an ax, which drips with blood."

His wife took his hand. She speaks up now. "When I'm home alone, I hear screams and scratching. The noises come from the cellar, where the girls were held."

This is horrible. I covered my mouth to cover my gasp. "Does the spirit try to harm you?" Naru asked.

The couple looked at each other. The husband slowly addressed us. "He doesn't bother with us. My granddaughter sometimes visits us and…she ends up being pushed down the stairs, or doors lock on her. All of these unfortunate and horrible things. She can't visit anymore."

The elder woman spoke. "She's only 15, the poor girl."

I tugged on Naru's sleeve. He looked down at me. I waved him downwards so that I could whisper in his ear. "We've got to help them!"

He gave me a look. "But Mai...we're completely booked."

I scooted away and crossed my arms. "This is why we need a bigger staff."

He sighed. "Fine. We will take your case, Mr and Mrs Kojima."

And now we're here. It's night time, after we had arrived early in the morning and set up cameras. Lin-San sits watching the monitors and Naru sits reading through the file again.

I rub my itching eyes. The house is really dusty. I stand up from the couch. I've been on my phone for almost two hours researching. "I'm going to take a shower," I tell them.

They don't say a word as I leave. Ugh, I've grown used to their lack of acknowledgement of me, but it's still annoying. I head down the hallway to one of the many bathrooms of the large house.

I knock on the old door. Ayako and I had spent most of the evening cleaning out the second floor, where we are staying. The bathroom still looks a little grimy and worn out, but it does look better than before. I turn the water on to warm up.

I strip of my clothes and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair has grown long. I wanted to try a new look after he left, so I let my hair grow out. It reaches past shoulder blades.

I test the water and jump in. It's been a long day. Moving equipment and cleaning and researching. The usual, it seems, still isn't usual for me.

" _Help me!"_

My hands freeze in my hair. What was that? "Hello?" I say.

I rinse the suds off. " _Don't touch me!"_ Another cry. I open the curtains. There's no one there.

It's my imagination. Even so, I rush to finish. I set off quickly and scramble into my makeshift pajamas: a pair of leggings and a baggy tee shirt.

I open the door and I see it. A dark shape, almost like a cloud. I see the blood dripping from the ax. He swings, I scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel cold. Like my whole body has been dumped in ice. Am I dead? I feel someone touching me. My head hurts. " _Mai!_ ".

I open my eyes as far as I can. As the world spins, I can make out the shape of my friends standing up. Right in front of me is Naru.

" _Help me,"_ I croak.

I don't know if they hear me.

"Welcome home!" I threw confetti into the air.

My boss glared at me. "Give me some time to walk in the door, Mai."

He handed me his coat. "But we missed you," I whined.

My friends all nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone was gathered at SPR to welcome back our favorite narcissist. It's been five years, five too long.

Naru started sending letters to me two years ago, asking how I was. I was surprised and sent my phone number back, but he never called me, only sent letters and gifts. I couldn't decide if he was just joking around or if he was serious.

And then a letter came with an apology. It said: _I'm sorry about that day. I want to know the truth. Do you really love me or Gene?_

Of course, I wrote back: _I had to think about it for a while. I always thought it was you who was my guide. I thought you were in my dreams. It wasn't you. Every time I looked at you, my heart would still skip. Your attitude annoyed me but it also attracted me. I realize now that Gene is like the brother I never had. You, Naru, are the one I love._

I didn't get another letter after that. By then, it had been four and a half years. As I went into SPR one day, Madoka tackled me as I walked through the door. She held her cell in her hand. "Naru! Naru's coming back!"

She jumped up and down.. I was in shock. "What? When?"

She stopped and held my shoulders. "In a few months. He just called telling me to get the office ready for his return."

My life took a turn real fast didn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

"Mai! Mai, wake up please!" I hear his voice calling me back from the past.

I bolt up in bed. The moonlight lights up the room. It's still dark outside.

My hand is being squeezed. "Naru?"

I turn to face him as I say his name. He looks at me, eyes wide. "You're awake."

Never would have thought he would be the one to state the obvious. I nod. "I'm okay now."

He stands up from where he was sitting beside me in a chair and moves to sit beside me on the bed. "Tell me what happened."

I recall what made me pass out. "I've been having really bad dreams lately, even before we came here.I've been so weak." I stop for a second. "Nauseous, I've also been nauseated."

The room seems to drop ten degrees all of a sudden. "It sounds like you're pregnant," a female voice says.

We look toward the door but no one is there. "Your monthly? Do you still have it?"

I frantically searched for the voice. "Uh, just some spotting every once in awhile."

The voice says next, "Yeah, that sounds right. You need to leave, Miss Mai. You are not safe here. That man took my baby. He will take yours too."

Naru and I run to the equipment room. Everyone is gathered there. They turn to look at us with horrified expressions. "Lin, play it back." Naru say, standing in front of the monitors.

I move closer as well.

We watch as the video is played back in slow motion. From when I woke up, the temperature dropped and then, she appeared.

A young woman apparition stands in the doorway. Her body is torn. I cover my mouth. Her stomach. My God, her stomach looks like it's been clawed out. " _That man took my baby. He will take yours too."_

I sink to my knees. I'm pregnant? I didn't even suspect that I was.

"Mai." I look up at my husband. His face is so serious. "You're going home right now."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four  
I don't own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy! **

Naru storms out of the room and down the hallway. I follow him to our room. I watch as he packs my bags with a expression I have never seen on his face.

"Naru, calm down. Please! We don't even know if what she said is true!"

He ignores me and hands me my shoes. He carries my bags back down the hallway. "Lin give me the keys."

The Chinese man hands them over. "Monk, Ayako-San, John, please handle then exorcism. I'll be back in the morning, without Mai."

He grabs my hand and drags me out. "Naru, please...you know this case won't go well without me or Hara-San. She's off filming so without me it's useless-"

"Shut up! Just shut up."

I close my mouth and let him help me into the car. My husband starts the engine as we buckle up. We ride in silence. It's over an hour drive back to our apartment, and I feel awkward the whole way. The ride reminds me of our wedding night, the ride home that is.

"I didn't know," he finally says.

I look at him. Night lights illuminate his face. "I didn't know you were pregnant."

I clasp my hands together. "I...didn't know for sure. I suspected but I didn't want to worry you. Now it looks like I made things worse."

"I need you to go see a doctor tomorrow. I have to go back early, but call me when you find out."

I nod. "Okay."

We ride the rest in silence once more.

After we pull up in our driveway, I grab my bag and wait for Naru to unlock the door. Inside, I flick on the lights. My husband closes the door behind him. I make my way to our bedroom and toss my bag on the floor. The cat, named Gene, rubs against my legs. I pick him up and set him in my lap. I'm waiting for my husband. It's hard for me to fall asleep without him beside me. Unless they can perform an exorcism tomorrow and clear out the souls, I'm going to be having restless sleep for a few days. I set the cat down and get under the covers.

Finally, he comes to the room. He drove home in his work clothes so he takes off his shirt and pants. I toss his pajama pants at him, which were in the dresser beside me.

"I'm sorry that I caused trouble for you again," I say.

Naru shifts so that he's facing toward me. I look at him. "Come here," he says.

I scoot closer into his arms. He strokes my hair. "It's not your fault. I just...you're important to me. That ghost warned us and I can't take any chances. Especially if you really are with child. I can't lose you, Mai."

I squeeze his sides. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **Please review. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
I don't own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy! **

**I'm going to try to be less boring soon. Hang in there!**

 **Please review. Thank you for reading.**

The sunlight wakes me up. It pours in through the cracks in the blinds and onto my face. He's gone.

I glance at the clock: 8:30. He's probably already gotten everyone up and started without me. Well, now I have to do my part.

I get out of bed and grab my phone. I call the doctor and tell them I need to have an examination.

My appointment is at ten. I eat some breakfast, what little I can, and then get ready. I set out, walking toward the station.

It takes a while to walk there and then I have to change trains. I finally arrive a little bit before ten. I sign in and wait for my name to be called.

Once I'm in, they do the normal checkups: weight, height, the usual. The nurse sets up in a room and the exam begins.

It takes a few minutes. After it's done, the nurse leaves to go get the doctor. They come back a little later. She smiles. "Congratulations Mrs. Davis, you're pregnant! Three months at that!"

Three months?! "It looks like the baby is due mid-February. We need to start blood work."

I nod. June. The baby was made in June maybe? I think for a few seconds. We got married last June. So maybe it was… Our anniversary day! Yeah that has to be it! There's not really many times to choose from anyway.

I don't get out of the doctors office until lunch time. I walk to a small cafe for some food. I order and take out my phone. I better call him. The phone rings. He doesn't answer.

That's weird. He always answers. I try again, but nothing. Okay, I'll call Lin. After two rings, he answers. "Lin! Hey, can you put Naru on the phone?"

"Yeah, hold on."

I hear him call out to Naru and then the phone makes some noise as it's passed over. "Yes, Mai?" He says.

"Hey, why didn't you answer your phone?"

He sighs. "It was on silent."

Oh okay. That's weird. "Okay that's fine. So... I went to the doctor!"

The waitress sets my food down in front of me. I mouth thank you and get back to the conversation."What did they say?"

"Three months.".

He stays silent. Okay…? "It was so cute, Naru. It's so tiny! They gave me the ultrasound picture. I can't wait for you to see our baby."

After a few seconds of silence, I hear a sigh. "Of course it's tiny, Mai."

I squeal inwardly. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were mad for a second there. Are you happy, Naru?"

I hear Ayako and the others come into the room. "What did she say?!" I hear the miko's voice through the phone.

"Mai! Tell me the details!" Her voice comes through clearly now. She stole the phone, wow. Actually, I kinda expected that.

"I'm three months along!"

"Guys, guys! She's really pregnant. I didn't know this guy had it in him!"

I can practically feel the atmosphere change from through the phone. She made him mad again. "Uh, don't tease him, Ayako. He doesn't like to be told the truth," I laugh.

"Ooo, burn!" Monk says.

I laugh. "Did you put me on speaker phone?"

"Yep! Oh, by the way, Naru ran off when you said that. I bet he's sad that even you told the truth."

Oops, sorry honey. "Uh, anyway, I gotta go. Lunch is coming! Good luck on the case."

Everyone says goodbye and I hang up. What're we gonna do, Naru? Our baby is going to be raised around such evil things.


	7. Chapter 7

It's so cold here. It's dark and damp. I look around and try to make some shapes out. Suddenly, the door opens from right at my feet.

He climbs up the stairs and stands right in front of me. This man is so evil. How could he do this to us? I hear cries coming from below. They're screaming, calling for help. The basement is full. He moved me up here, his most precious victim.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me." I know my pleading won't get me anywhere.

His face twists in the light from downstairs. "You dirty slut. You betrayed me."

He's delusional. "I know! I messed up by marrying him! You're the one I love! This baby...we can raise it together. We'll be a family."

I don't know how else to plead. He's not having it. "No! No, it's too late. This _child_ must die!"

He raises his ax. I don't have time to think, I lean over and protect my belly. He hits my back.

The pain, oh god, the pain. I slowly lose my strength. My upper body falls to the side. I can't protect him anymore. I'm sorry, baby. The last thing I ever see is him swinging down.

I bolt awake. My arm is stretched out in front of me, like I'm trying to reach something. "What a horrible person," I say.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. I glance at the clock, **7:30am** it says. I grab my phone and shoot Naru a text. _**Call me, I had a dream.**_

No sooner than five minutes later, he calls me. "Hey," I answer.

"What did you see?" Well, he jumps right to the point, doesn't he?

I tell him about my vision. "Okay. We'll have John do an exorcism in the attic too."

I take a breath. "You think this woman's spirit is keeping him there too?"

He says yes. "Once we get them calmed, I can come home, okay?"

He seems really out of character. It sounds like he's trying to be nice. "Okay. If anything else happens, I'll call. I love you."

"Love you too," he says, and hangs up.

I don't know how it happened, but it seems like John wasn't able to convince the female spirit to leave. Ayako calls me around five and tells me this. "I need to come back. I'm the only one that can convince her."

"I know! Naru needs to stop being a worry-wort so that we can solve this case. He doesn't understand that you can take a break after this."

I grab my bags and start to pack again. "Look, I'm coming back. That ghost is suffering, and making others suffer. You guys need me."

Ayako sighs. "How exactly are you going to get here, Mai?"

I smile. "One of my college buddies lives around here. She's a foreigner, by the way. She's got mad driving skills."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you."

I grab my things and take them to the living room. "Thanks, and Ayako? Don't tell idiot that I'm coming ."

Rose sits next to me, chating the whole way. She's got the toddler in the backseat and her pug beside Annie. "Thanks for this," I say over the radio.

"Oh, you're welcome! My husband is off in England you know, so I'm really bored most of the time. I only have these two for now. It's great to see you again! I was wondering how you and your hubby were doing! He must really care to take you home just because the case was dangerous."

I had explained everything to her over the phone a few hours earlier. She was more than happy to drive me back there. "You know, when I was a child, I could see ghosts. It was when I lived in America, of course. My grandparents house was full of spirits."

I look over at her. "I'm worried about Annie. So I brought her along for the purpose of finding out if she is like me. And for little Maya, well dogs sense spirits I think so, why not?"

I nod. "Aren't you worried about Annie getting hurt? After all, I was sent home for that reason."

The blonde changes the radio station and glances at the toddler in her mirrors. "No, she'll be fine. I know you guys are strong."

She changes topics and the time seems to fly. As we pull into the driveway of the wooden house, I spot Ayako and Monk running out to greet me. "Mai!" the older woman yells!

She embraces me tightly, not even giving me time to get my surroundings. "Thank goodness you're back. Not only do we have a pissed-off boss, but we have pissed off spirits, too!"

That's just wonderful.

 **Still trying to be less boring. I'm just not a very good writer. Hang in there! Please leave a review so that I know what I'm good or bad at. Thanks a bunch! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ghost Hunt! Thank you for reading :)**

My cheek burns underneath my hand. "Naru!" Ayako's shocked cry pierces the air.

The miko pulls me away from my husband. "How could you hit your own wife?!"

The child in Rose's arms squirms and begins to cry. Why does he have such a cold expression? "Go home, Mai."

He turns around and walks away. There's no way you're getting away that easily! How could you just slap me? "Come back here, you bastard!" I scream.

He stops in his tracks. I huff and take a deep breath. "I'm here because I'm a part of this team! The baby I perfectly fine! The spirit is just taking her anger out on _our_ child. I saw it. I've seen more than I've told you."

I move closer. "Even though you made me leave, this case still followed me."

There's a sudden chill running down my spine. Maya starts to bark from behind Rose. "He's here," I breathe.

Standing in the corridor is the dark outline of the mass murderer with his ax. The female spirit glows white from behind him, looking at me with a fearful expression. _I told you,_ she mouths to me.

"John!" I scream.

The young exorcist quickly responds, using Holy Water against the approaching spirit. The murderer hisses in pain, but it's not enough. He confines racing toward the rest of us.

Bou-san reacts next, chanting hurriedly. I begin to join him. Rose grabs my hand, stopping me. "Don't. You'll get hurt!"

The ghost shrinks back from Bou's attack. "No! I have to do this." I yank my hand away and start the joins me. " _Curse you all,"_ the murderer hisses. His form slowly fades. The apparition of the pregnant woman still stands in the hall. " _Thank you_." With those words, she's gone.

My knees wobble with relief. As I sink to the floor, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me. "You idiot," he says. "I told you not to come back here."

I nod against my husband's shoulder. "I know. But you're the one who married a reckless woman."

Our friends crowd around us. "At least we solved the case," Monk says from behind us.

"You mean, _I_ solved the case," Ayako interjects.

We all laugh. This case was solved.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Ghost Hunt! This is the last chapter, so I want to thank you all for reading and supporting this story.**

Six months later

"I can't believe he's not here yet!" Ayako yells in my ear. She's grasping my hand tightly as my contractions continue.

"He'll be here soon, I know it," I say though breaths.

Naru and the guys went on a last minute case just as I was admitted to the hospital yesterday morning. It's been a long day. Masako also came to support me and Naru. She sits in a chair, far away from the bed. She doesn't want to be near me, I guess. I'm the woman that stole the genius Oliver Davis from her.

I let out a moan with the sharp pain. The nurse comes knocks and comes in, ready to check my dilation and contractions. As she does, Ayako's phone rings. "Where are you?! Mai's about to give birth!"

The nurse says that the doctor will be here in twenty minutes to start. She listens for a few seconds to the reply and then proceeds to yell once more. "Twenty minutes! You have twenty minutes!"

Tears well up in my eyes. I believe in Naru, but what if…? No, Mai, don't think like that. A bunch of nurses invade, setting up equipment and getting me ready for natural birth. Ayako and Masako tell me bye and good luck. I lay silently, hoping that my husband will be by my side. The doctor shuffles into a room. He's an old man with a white mustache and a smile on his face.

"Mrs Davis! How are you feeling?" He claps his hands together in front of me.

"Like I was hit by a bus," I answer truthfully.

He laughs. "I'm sure you do." He pauses and looks around. "May I ask where your husband is?"

My heart sinks. "Uh he was caught up in work but he should be here any minute. Can the baby wait a few more minutes."

"Yes, I have to get your body situated first. We should be five or ten more minutes."

I nod. Thank goodness. Ayako will make sure he gets here. I can't worry about him right now. I have a baby to bring into the world.

The doctors are ready. There's still no sign of Naru. "Ok, we're all ready for this baby, Mrs Davis."

I breathe heavily. "Yeah, I'm ready too."

The doctor sits down in front of me. "Okay, get ready to push."

Two of the nurses grab my hands, one on each side to help me. It should be Naru holding my hand. I push.

My eyes shut from the pain. No painkiller could take away all of it. Suddenly one of the nurses let go, another hand slips into mine. I blink my eyes open.

He's here. "Sorry I'm late."

"You idiot!" He kisses me quickly. "Let's have a baby."

I nod, smiling.

It took a long time, but with Naru holding my hand, I did it. I gave birth to our son. We named him Gene, after his uncle.

All of SPR is here with us. Ayako's a happy aunt, Bou-San a happy uncle. Naru's parents arrived at the hospital just as the baby was born. They hold their grandson with tears streaming down their faces.

Naru looks the happiest I've ever seen him. I'm glowing, but he is too. My baby is so cute. He looks like the both of us.

Gene is a wonderful child. After leaving the hospital, he doesn't cry much. He is quiet like his daddy. We hire a babysitter to watch him while we go on cases.

Gene isn't too happy when we tell him he'll be a big brother. He's almost two, but he's still as calm as ever. "I don't want a sibling!" He protests that constantly. "He'll get over it," Naru tells me.

I hope so. I want to know what the baby is, so Naru takes me to the doctor with Gene. It's a girl.

Gene stops his fits as soon as he finds out it is a girl. Maybe he just doesn't want a baby brother but does want a baby sister. I'm excited to have a girl, someone who I can give girly advice to.

Naru is just as protective of me through this pregnancy as the first. He makes me stay home and take care of Gene while he and the others hunt ghosts. I agree this time, wanting to spend time with my son.

Our daughter comes into the world two and a half years after our son did. We name her Yui.

The two siblings get along well. Gene is a good big brother. He always protects her throughout the years. Ghost hunting wouldn't be the same without our children there.

My adventure is just beginning. I have two wonderful children and a loving husband. I hope that our ghost hunt will never end.


End file.
